Love and War
by Masked Kitsune59
Summary: Just read it...rating may change...and you might get a better description...but, don't hold me to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everybody! you know...we've never taken a moment to just talk...Do you...like to give reviews?...Ma'am I am no Review whore, okay maybe a little, but aren't we all here at fan fiction. SO REVIEW IT UP YOU LOVEABLE GOOFBALLS 33333...I love you guys...and beer...beer is NIIIIICCCCEE lol**

**-Chapter 1: Set in Motion-**

"Hmm, let's see what the cards have in store for my Society today," Sartorius said with his usual evil smirk as he shuffled his tarot cards. "Ah, the Hero, which represents Jaden Yuki, but it's upside down meaning his fall, most interesting," he said after flipping the first card. "The broken love card, upside right, meaning the next draw...will be the first piece I must attain to begin his downfall," He said with his smirk only growing wider in anticipation. "Ah, the Angel...but who befits this role, the young woman must be beautiful, independent and strong," he said in a thoughtful manner. "Hmmm, Mr. Princeton, do you know of anyone matching this description?" he asked the boy who now shadowed him.

"All that comes to mind is Alexis Rhodes, master, but I doubt that she'd fall for a Slifer slacker like him," Chazz sneered in jealousy.

"Mr. Princeton, love is not a power you can question, I have a feeling your jealousy to the young Slifer is clouding your judgment, but this Ms. Rhodes does seem like the likely candidate she is very, even more close than you'd like to believe, to young Jaden," Sartorius said in his hypnotic voice.

"I can't see how master," Chazz sneered.

"Fine then, you question my power, go and see for yourself... see how when he's endanger or protecting the ones he cares most for, she clings to him, not for the sake of fear, but because he's become her pillar of strength through the course of the first year, saving not only her, but her brother as well," Sartorius continued.

"I don't question your power master, I'm sorry," Chazz said bowing.

"Chazz, you must learn the difference between love...and lust, you lust for Ms. Rhodes, Jaden...is unknowingly in love with the young woman, but I have a strong feeling he knows more than he lets on...I'd like you to duel Ms. Rhodes, bring her into the light...If he reacts as I believe he will, we'll know whether we've found his weakness or not."

"As you command master," Chazz said bowing and leaving Sartorius' room.

"This may be, unorthodox...but, I have a feeling this will be an all or nothing course," He said to himself as he gazed at the three cards before him.

**GX**

'I can see why Zane liked coming out here so much,' Jaden Yuki thought to himself as he stood in the same place you'd be able to find Zane Truesdale at last year. Jaden had done a lot of growing the past summer, he'd come closer to his friends, and further away from his mysterious past he's never liked to talk about. A lot, of weird thing happened when he was a kid, including his first spirit monster's card just vanishing. He was dragged out of his thoughts as a new voice came around.

"Jaden, why are you out here all alone?" A girl in an Obelisk girls uniform asked.

"Just wanted to be alone, my roommate's arguing is finally getting to me," he said his eyes never leaving the waters.

"Oh, I guess I'll go then," she said with what Jaden registered as hurt in her tone.

"You can stay Lex, I'd probably feel a little better having someone around," He said looking at her with softness in his eyes.

"Okay, so...what you thinking about?" she asked taking a spot beside him.

"My past, it's... kind of hard to talk about," he admitted.

"Jay, you've helped me a lot in the past...saving my brother and me... I can return the favor, if you'd want someone to open up to," She offered masking her true ambitions.

"Sure Lex, It's just...I've kept you guys in the dark on a lot about me," he said sadly.

"Come on Jay, you're still one of the, no probably the greatest guy I know, what's a few secrets?" she asked worried for the boy she liked.

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Well, my real parents... I lost them when I was little, I was about 8 when they disappeared...well, I should say died, I was at the funeral after all," he said his usual happiness long gone.

"I'm sorry Jay," she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I've had time to deal with it, around the same time I went to the orphanage because I had no one who could take care of me... and after a year of living in that...hell hole...Seto Kaiba adopted me...I was actually at the same orphanage he and Mokuba Kaiba lived, he felt bad for me, and didn't mind the fact that I was a duelist," he said the last part with a soft smile. "He even started calling me his protégé."

"So, I'm guessing you're actually not as dense as you like to act either," she said raising her brow.

"Yeah, actually he made sure I knew everything I'd need in the world...how to fix up cars, duel, take care of a house...and even run a company..."

"Why would you need to know how to run a comp-" She started to ask before it hit her. "Wow... so you're the mysterious heir to KC."

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"How about we talk some more about this later, give you some time in between confession?"

"Sure, mind if we just sit here?" he asked before noticing her shiver a bit. "You're cold, take my blazer," he said taking the red blazer from his shoulders and placing it over hers.

"Thanks Jay, and thanks for choosing me to open up to," she said smiling at the boy.

"No problem, and thanks for listening," he said smiling back.

"Any time."

"So, what about you? how's it having Atticus around again?" he asked her.

"God, sometimes I wish you never saved him," she joked rolling her eyes.

Jaden laughed heartily, "Is he on your nerves that much?"

"Worse, I just hate it when he tries to butt into my love life, I mean, I've kind of already got eyes for someone," she said shooting a side glance at Jaden.

"Zane?" he asked a little bitterness in his tone.

"N-no, but maybe I'll tell you when you finish your life story," she said smiling at him, hiding the shock from the bitterness in his tone.

He couldn't help but return the smile, even though his head was rushing with jealous thoughts, that smile of hers always perked him up. "Okay, Lex," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

At the contact Alexis could feel her cheeks burst with heat, "O-oh, um I was wondering if you could maybe let me stay at the Red dorms, Crowler's been trying to make me into a dueling pop star," she said changing the subject.

"Well, I am the unofficial head of the dorm, so, why not...welcome to the crew Lexis," he said smiling happily.

"Thanks Jay, I really appreciate it," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"No prob, need any help moving your things?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he said cheerily as he stood and helped her to her feet, then walked off to get her things.

**GX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Long time no see right? Well, when you work and have bills to pay at the modest age of 18 you're kind of busy hehe. I hope you guys enjoy it, I really didn't want to update yet...But, I figured giving you the update I was most sure of at the time would get you guy to let me live on for another DAY! So, remember don't kill the author for making you wait :)))).**

**-Chapter 2: The Move and More to Admit-**

"So wait, you're moving in with him!?" Mindy Wilson, brunette Obelisk, asked in a hushed voice.

"Not like that! It's just to get away from Crowler...and I won't be in the same room as him," Alexis explained hastily in a whisper.

"But, you won't mind being so near him will you," Jasmine James, a redheaded Obelisk, asked her friend with minor teasing in her tone yet still in a whisper.

"Will you two just shut up," Alexis whispered hiding a blush from her prying friends.

"C'mon Lexi, we know you like him," Jasmine pleaded wanting her friend to open up.

"But, you two don't because he's a Slifer," She whispered bitterly, not saying yes or no to Jasmine's statement.

"...At first, but he's so sweet and caring, you deserve a guy like that Lexi, why can't you just admit it at least to us for now!" Mindy whispered back a little hurt.

"I swear to god...one word gets out of this and you are BOTH dead!" Alexis threatened her two best friends.

"I KNEW IT!" The two girls shouted in giddiness, not remembering that they had a fourth in their shared room.

"Knew what?" The King of Slifer asked raising his brow.

"Nothing!" they sang in a melodious tone.

"Um...Okay?" Jaden said with a look of confusion written on his face.

"Don't worry about it Jay," Alexis said as she finished packing her bag and a few boxes. "Think you can manage?" she asked him smiling.

"Nope, that's why Sarge here called reinforcements Lt. Rhodes," Came Tyranno Hasselbary's Texan accent, as he and Syrus Truesdale walked into the dorm room.

"How'd you two get in?" Jaden asked his muscular friend.

"Little lady at the door, she was blushing at the sight of Private Truesdale here," Hasselbary said elbowing the shorter boy playfully.

"I-I...um," Syrus let out nervously.

"Okay, well, let's get out of here, Ms. Fontaine said we could only be here for so long," Jaden said as he moved to pick up a box, quickly followed by the other boys who each picked up a box.

"You sure you got everything?" Jasmine asked her friend.

"Yup, and if I don't it's just a short walk over," Alexis said smiling at her friends as she and the boys began to leave.

"You two remember if you want to move in, Slifers got more open rooms," Jaden reminded the two girls.

"Thanks Jaden, we'll keep that in mind if anything freaky starts happening here like at the boys dorm," Mindy said smiling at the somewhat taller brunette.

"Alright, you two ladies have a nice night," Hasselbary said smiling at the girls as he left.

"Night you two," Syrus added as he followed behind the other three of the group.

"Night guys," Mindy and Jasmine called before shutting the door.

"So, how long before Alexis confesses?" Mindy asked with a smirk.

"Knowing our luck? after we graduate," The redhead said with a sigh.

"Let's hope not," Mindy said collapsing on her bed.

**GX**

"Well, welcome to your new home Lex," Jaden said cheerily as he sat down the box he was carrying in Chazz's old room.

"Thanks," She said smiling. Thankfully, the former Slifer had moved his stuff with him when he moved into the White dorm, or just burned it.

"Well, we'll leave you alone, call me if you need any help," Jaden said as he began for the door the other boys just left out from.

"Um, actually Jay, I was wondering if you wanted to talk some more," She said playing with her hands a bit.

"You okay?" He asked noticing her fidgeting.

"Yeah, it's just I know you get kind of... upset...by your memories," She said meeting his worried brown eyes.

"It's okay Lex, I'm glad you actually want to know about it..." he said heart fluttering from her gaze."What do you want to hear about?"

"Um, do you remember anything about your parents?" she asked softly.

He was quite for a moment, but then pulled out a necklace hidden by his shirt, that resembled the one the Kaiba brothers wore. "This is all I have to remember them by, but I can remember how much they loved me, how they were always there for me when I needed them," He said with a soft, sad smile on his face.

"Can...I see them?" she asked wanting to see how his parents looked.

"Sure," he said taking the locket from his neck and opening it.

Alexis giggled a bit at the picture. "You've got your mom's loving eyes, and your dad's crazy hair...you were a really cute when you were smaller," she said smiling at the picture.

"Thanks, Serenity, Seto's long time girlfriend, said the same thing...though now she is his fiancé," he corrected with a smile.

"Really? that's good, why did it take him so long to get to that point?" She asked curiously

"Nerves," he said simply.

"You're kidding? Multi billionaire Seto Kaiba, nervous?" she said with a mock laugh.

"Not one bit, if it wasn't dueling or business, he's kind of hopeless," he said with a laugh.

"Huh, you'd never think it," She added.

"So, come on, I've spilt my guts tonight, I want to know more about, Alexis Elizabeth Rhodes," He said using her full name.

"Well, there's really not much to tell," she said shrugging.

"I find that hard to believe, someone as talented, strong and beautiful as you always has a back story," he said smiling her favorite care free smile.

"You...won't judge me will you?"

"Lex, I wouldn't dream of it, you didn't judge me and I kept being a Kaiba away from you," he said still smiling.

"Okay.." she said looking to her hands. "...when, I was little...I wasn't very...popular...actually I was picked on a lot," she said sadly holding back the tears welling in her eyes.

"What can someone find to make fun of?" he asked confused.

"Well, I was always the smartest in my class...and people hated it, some even stopped being my friend and started calling me names for it...it's why I put on that stony tough girl act..." she said sadly.

"Lex, it's no act, those kids being jerks made you tough... made you able to deal with the hurt they dished out...And you were just being you, if they can't accept that they don't deserve to be around you...Lex, what I'm trying to say is your perfect being you, and though it made you stronger, you didn't deserve to be picked on for that," he said putting a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

In response, she roughly hugged him, and cried into his chest. "Jaden, how can you be so sweet?" she asked through sobs.

He was rubbing her back as he held her close, knowing she was letting out pent up emotions. "Just one of my super powers," he said jokingly.

"Y'know, you are like a hero, being able to save the school, Atti, and even me, when that creep took me," she said looking into his big brown eyes.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without you and the guy's help," he said modestly.

"Jaden, you were in those duels...not us, yeah we helped with the other shadow riders, but when it counted it was you," she said meaning it.

"Lex, even if you don't think you helped you did, you stood by me when I needed you, gave me a push when I needed it, and just worried about me when I didn't care what happened as long as you...and they guys were safe," he said honestly.

"Thanks Jay, but I've got a feeling it was just you being you," she said not giving up on her point.

"Come on, what hero doesn't have a heroine and a bunch of other heroes to help him," He said confidently with a smirk.

"In that case...Don't forget I've always got your back," she said surprising herself and him as she kissed him on the cheek. "U-um...sorry," she said blushing deeply as she released him from the hug.

"I didn't mind," he said without stuttering, but still blushing deeply.

"S-so, um...thanks for the talk, I-I'll see you in the morning?" she asked still struggling with her blush.

"Y-yeah, see you then," he said not trying to hide the blush as he smiled and walked out. As he left, Alexis crashed to the bed, and covered her face.

"I'm such an idiot!" she said aloud frustrated with herself _"Your perfect being you"_ Jaden's words echoed in her head. 'Well, if I am at least he thinks I'm perfect,' she thought as a smile filled her face.

Jaden, now in his dorm room holding his head with his hands. "You alright Sarge?" Hasselbary asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Hass, just...a little flustered," he admitted shaking his head.

"What about Jay?" Syrus asked now worried, too.

"Le- It's nothing," he said interrupting himself.

"What was that at the beginning, Sarge?" Hasselbary asked.

"Don't worry about it Dino Brain, just leave MY best friend alone!" Syrus said growling at the buffer boy, he may be short, but little man's got a pair.

"A real best friend, would want to know what's wrong with his commanding officer!" The Texan said angrily back to the short boy.

"Not again," Jaden said as he snuck back out the door. "looks like I'll be taking the couch again," he said frustrated with his arguing friends, as he headed to the common room. He plopped down on the couch after setting his blazer on the back of it. "This thing's comfier than my bed anyway," he said before dosing off.

**GX**

**Alright, there's the move and a bit of fluff, don't worry next time you'll be getting some action...hopefully, haha! Until then, guys!**


End file.
